


BLUE IS THE WARMEST COLOR

by pjmmygxx



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Park Jimin, Crime, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, I've had this idea for years, LGBT, M/M, New Discoveries, Smitten, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Trans!Jimin, Transgender, bts - Freeform, idk - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmmygxx/pseuds/pjmmygxx
Summary: Originally namedSerendipity;Jimin is transgender.Yoongi is on the run and ends up hiding in Jimin's house.orJimin falls a little bit in love with the boy with the blue hair.





	1. pt.1

" _You looked very pretty today._ "

Jimin smirks, laptop in one hand, phone and granola bar in the other, as he walks into his room, having just come home from school. "Thanks?" He sits down criss cross on his bed, sitting his laptop in front of him before he digs through his bag for his English notebook. "I always look good though." He murmurs.

" _Very true. Did you start your history homework yet?_ "

"I _literally_ just got home. You know this."

" _Oh. Well maybe I could come over and we could do it together, yeah?_ "

Jimin snorts, running a hand through his messily blonde hair. He was on the phone with his ex, while attempting to do some research on his English paper that was due by the end of the week.

" _What's so funny? I'm serious._ "

"I'm sure." Jimin rolls his eyes. While gnawing on his lip, pen against his chin, his eyes roam over his rushed messily written handwriting in his notebook. "But you and I both know that's not going to happen."

"Why not? Your parents are out of town. You—

"Wait. How do you know my parents are out of town?" Jimin pauses, and frowns while biting on the end of his pen.

" _I over heard you during lunch, telling your friends about it._ "

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't eavesdrop on my conversations Jeongguk, thank you."

" _I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to overhear... Anyway, you've got the whole house to yourself. What's the problem?_ "

 _You._ Jimin thought as he began to type in his laptop password, squinting at the screen. "Nothing."

" _Oh come on, Jooeu-_ "

"Don't! Call me that....."

Jimin's typing falters, as he pauses shutting his eyes tight. There's silence on the other end, as he exhales and opens his eyes. 

The awkward silence continues before, Jeongguk breaks it saying, "I still don't understand why I can't call you by your name."

"Because that's not my fucking name anymore!" Jimin snaps, hands in the air, fists clenching and unclenching, near his face.

" _Yeah, and Jimin's your name._ " Jeongguk says sarcastically. " _I understand you don't like your name, but of all names Jooeun, you chose to be called fucking Jimin. I mean come on, Jimin's a guys na—_ "

"Actually dickhole, Jimin is a unisex name. Dont run your mouth about shit you know nothing about. See that's exactly why we didn't work out. You'll never fucking understand anything." Jimin sneers while shaking his head.

" _I'll never understand what? How can I understand when you won't explain anything? You're so secretive!_ "

"Jeongguk, you were my _boyfriend_. You could have possibly seen the signs! Either that, or your just in denial! I mean whenever we had sex I-I....."

" _You what? Jooeun?_

Jimin flinches at the name, choosing to ignore it, as he tiredly picks up his phone. He sighs, "Just forget it. I'll talk to you later Kook."

" _No Jooeun just—_ "

"Its _fucking_ Jimin." Jimin growls, before hitting the end call button.

Jimin sighs, groaning while stretching his limbs as he falls back on his bed. His phone slips from his hand, landing on the carpet, but he was too exhausted to care. 

_Why are boys so oblivious?_

There were many signs that Jeongguk could've seen. For one the clothing. Jimin had stopped wearing bright colors and girly clothes for a year and a half now. And he was definitely one to always wear colors. His closet now only consisting of dark jeans and black and white tees or sweaters. Sometimes when at home alone, he still liked wearing his shorts and crop tops, but that was his business. Another sign was the hormone pills. Jimin could've sworn he'd seen Jeongguk eyeing them one day. He'd told Jeongguk they were just birth control pills. But part of him figured that Jeongguk could see right through him, as smart as he is and all. Guess not. 

Jimin huffs, shaking his head. He sits up and slams his laptop close, not in the mood to do his homework anymore. He gets out of bed and grabs the remote, cutting on his TV, the channel still on the news, since he'd looked at it this morning to find out what the weather would be.

Eyeing the television, where a news reporter was explaining how scientists think they'd discovered a new drug, Jimin shimmys out of his skinny jeans, throwing them at his clothes hamper, along with his bra and shirt. He walks to his closet, grabbing his emoji pajama shorts, and his white spaghetti strap loose fitting top, along with red lace undies. 

He walks into his bathroom, sitting his clothes down on top of the vanity. He continues to listen to the news report, but it goes in one ear and out the other as he soon lays sight on his reflection in the mirror.

Jimin swallows, as his fingers slowly run across his chest. Days often he would try to avoid looking at himself in the mirror, but it was hard. Especially when you were someone like Jimin who quite likes looking at himself. It was just everything....chest and waist down. He wasn't that big. A b-cup at the most. His breast were beautiful, he could admit that. But they just weren't for him. He's sure some girl out there would die to have them. If it were possible to give them away, he would.

Jimin avoids taking off his bottoms just yet, as he dig through the cabinet for a wet wipe. When he finds one, he slowly wipes at his face, discarding of the foundation and strawberry red lipgloss on his face. This is how it was everyday. Jimin still wore make up, as a shield, as if to say _hey, I'm still here. Jooeun's still here._

Most of his friends didn't know about Jimin not feeling like himself. They wouldn't understand. Too snobby and stuck-up to even worry about what's going on with anyone else but themselves. He has two best friends. Well _had_. One of them was Hoseok. Hoseok had moved away from Busan three years ago, and Jimin hadn't heard from him since. Not a phone call, not a text. Nothing. Jimin tried calling him the day after he left, just to find out his number had been disconnected. Leaving Taehyung. Taehyung knows. He's the only one that calls him by Jimin. He still messes up from time to time, being so use to calling Jimin by the name he'd been given by his parents, for the past 12 years. But Jimin doesn't care, because ad least he's trying. Unlike his parents. His parents who think he's going through a phase. _"I didn't raise a son. I raised a daughter." "Stop this nonsense right now Jooeun!" "You're just confused, it'll pass."_

When Jimin finishes cleaning his face, He runs his hands through his hair, brushing it back off his forehead as he puts on a head band to keep his hair back. Exhaling as he strips off the last of his clothing, Jimin looks over his shoulder to shut the bathroom door. Taking no notice of the news report on the TV screen about a man on the run, last seen in Busan, just a half a mile away from the area he lived in.

 

Jimin dries his body with his towel, hanging it behind the bathroom door before, pulling his shorts up his legs. He'd been in the shower for awhile, unwelcomed thoughts taking over his mind. Not realizing how long he'd actually taken, till the water started turning a cooler temperature on him.

He walks to the sink, brushing his teeth with his mint chocolate flavored toothpaste, before exfoliating his skin with his grapefruit facial scrub.

Jimin leaves the bathroom shutting off the light. He removes his hair band, letting his hair fall then jumps onto his bed. He grabs his remote turning the volume on the TV down before he lies down, closing his eyes.

It was only ten o'clock. But Jimin could feel himself slowly start to drift away with the sound of his breathing and the low murmur of the television in his ears. That is until a chilling breeze, causes a shiver to run through Jimin's body, and down his back. He opens his eyes in confusion, and turns his head to look at his window.

 _What the hell?_ He thought as he slowly sat up, staring at his window that sat wide open. "When did I open that? He whispers to himself, frowning. 

Jimin gets up and walks to his window sticking his head out as he looks around at the dreary foggy weather surrounding his house. He then frowns, leaning back in as he shuts and locks it.

There's a loud thud from somewhere in his room, as Jimin spun around in alarm. He stands still, heart racing as he listens quietly, a shuffling sound then made from his left, that makes Jimin turn to it in alert. It was coming from his closet.

Without really thinking it through, Jimin slowly walks to the closet. His breathing labored as he stops in front of it. The closet has doubled doors, so his plan is to just grab both handles, and yank them both open at the same time. Just as he comes to conclusion to just do it, and reaches for the handles, the doors are pushed open and he's knocked harshly to the ground with a heavy weight on top of him.

Before he's even able to react, there's a knife against his neck. Jimin looks up in fright, but surprisingly, most of that fear goes out the window once he's laid eyes on his intruder. He stares back into a pair of piercing dark brown eyes, and at the face of the most gorgeous human being he's ever laid eyes on. The man, it seems also has the same problem as Jimin cause he's frozen, straddling Jimin as he stares right back. Eyes wide in alarm, as they wander his face. From his eyes, to his nose, to his lips, then back up to his eyes.

Jimin blinks snapping out of the trance he was in, as he cautiously looks down before kneeing the man in the balls. "Get off me!" He yells shoving him off and onto the floor.

The man groans, falling over onto his side, and Jimin quickly takes the time to get up while he's down and jumps onto his bed in search for his phone.  
" _F-fuck!_ " he hisses. "Where the fuck is it?"

"Looking for this?" Jimin swallows looking over his shoulder at the man as he struggles to stand but soon does showing Jimin his black iPhone held by just the tips of his fingers.

"Give it to me, or I swear I'll...I'll—" Jimin threatens looking back and forth to the guy and his phone.

"You'll what princess?" He taunts.

Jimin frowns. "Dont fucking call me that."

"Then what should I call you then, Blondie?" 

A vibrating sound stops Jimin from answering and his eyes shoot to his phone, as the guy looks at the screen. 

"Oh look, Jungkook's calling." He furrows his brows as he smirks. "Who's Jungkook, your boyfriend?"

"Give me that!" Jimin jumps off the bed and tries to grab the phone but the man points the knife out towards his chest, haulting Jimin's actions. "Please.." Jimin cries. "Just—what do you want from me? Do you want money? How much? I—"

"No, I dont want your money. I actually...want to stay here for awhile."

 _What?_ "You what?"

"Just for the time being." He reassures. "Ad least until...." 

"Ad least until what?" 

"Uh...Have you seen the news or anything?" 

"What?" Jimin trails off eyeing his TV seeing that they were no longer broadcasting the news. "What about it?"

"Nevermind just—look." He sighs, dropping his arm that held the knife, as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm not usually one to beg but...please. Can I stay here? Just for a bit, then I'll be out of your hair."

"What the hell? _No_."

_I dont care how hot you are._

"Fine. Then your not getting your phone back." He turns to leave the room but Jimin shouts stopping him.

"No! _Wait_. You can...You can stay." Jimin sighs uneasily but also in relief as the man listens and turns back around.

He turns around with a smug smirk on his face as he walks over, to take a seat in the chair in front of Jimin's desk. "How nice of you. I appreciate it doll."

"Can I have my phone back now?"

"Hm? Nah." He chuckles and turns his attention towards the TV.

" _What?_ " Jimin shouts. " _But you said I could have it back!_ "

"When?" The man raises a brow. "I dont recall that ever coming out of my mouth."

" _But-but..I-but you.._ " Jimin stutters at lost for words. So after a moment he just sighs heavily, feeling defeated.

Jimin swallows as he just stands, unsure of what to actually do. He looks around a bit before looking at the man. _Jesus, how can one be that good looking? His fucking face—its just so—wow. And his hair color..it's certainly different._ Jimin thought as he eyes the man's vibrant blue hair. He's feeling uncertainty and hesitancy all at once. No matter how gorgeous this guy was, he is a total stranger. And he was in his house. 

"You’re staring sweetheart." 

Jimin gasps at being caught, lips agape in embarrassment as he feels his cheeks redden. He looks at the floor, toying with the hem of his shirt, feeling small and a bit uncomfortable in his short shorts in front of the man.

The guy's smirking once again as he looks back at the television. "You know you can sit down ya know? It is _your_ room."

 _Oh._ Right. "I know that." Jimin murmurs, frowning as he sits on his bed.

Jimin grabs the remote turning the television up not wanting it to be to quiet in the room. Just as he does, a news alert shows on the screen. The woman is talking about a young man between the age of eighteen and twenty-five on the run, last seen in the Busan area. She's saying that he's highly dangerous and that if he's seen, you should call in immediately. A gasp escapes Jimin's lips, as a picture identical to the man sitting in his room is shown, blue hair and all.

He swallows harshly as he hesitantly looks over at the man, eyes widening as the man was already looking at him. His face blank of emotion.

Jimin breathes heavily, whispering in fear as a shiver runs down his back. " _Please don't hurt me._ "


	2. pt.2

_Jimin grabs the remote turning the television up not wanting it to be to quiet in the room. Just as he does, a news alert shows on the screen. The woman is talking about a young man between the age of eighteen and twenty-five on the run, last seen in the Busan area. She's saying that he's highly dangerous and that if he's seen, you should call in immediately. A gasp escapes Jimin's lips, as a picture identical to the man sitting in his room is shown._

_He swallows harshly as he hesitantly looks over at the man, eyes widening as the man was already looking at him. His face blank of emotion._

_Jimin breathes heavily, whispering in fear as a shiver runs down his back. "Please don't hurt me."_

The man gets up and slowly walks over to the bed. Jimin's heart starts to race as he quickly scoots back to the top of his bed and against the pillows. He then freezes as he and Jimin hold eye contact. He furrows his eyebrows as he looks Jimin in his eyes back and forth. He seemed to be thinking hard. Jimin swallows nervously, eyes wide, fingers curling against his sheets.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He murmurs quietly. So quiet Jimin, almost didnt hear him.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Jimin shudders.

"Yes."

Jimin huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. "I don't even _know_ you!" He exclaims. "And-and your in my _house!_ And I just—..."

"Yeah, but don't you think if I were gonna hurt you, I would have done it already?" The man frowns.

Jimin pauses, shaking his head. "Why are the police after you?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but Jimin cuts him off. "And dont lie to me." He demands which makes the man glare at him.

" _Please?_ " Jimin squeaks, taking a pillow and holding it to his chest.

The man swallows, looking defeated as his whole demeanor changes. He gazes at the comforter on Jimin's bed as he exhales. "I...I killed someone."

Jimin's brows raise. " _K-killed someone?_ " He chokes, quickly standing up from the bed. "You need to leave."

"No! Please." The man says, holding his hands out. "Its not what you think."

" _Not what I think?! You killed someone!_ " Jimin yells.

"And I'm telling you, believe me, I had a perfectly good reason to kill the bastard." The man reassures.

Jimin frowns, slowly shaking his head. "No one deserves to die."

The mans face turns hard. "He did."

"Who?" 

He shakes his head, turning towards Jimin's desk toying with his things.

Getting frustrated with the mans lack of communication, Jimin huffs, pointing to the door. "You need to leave."

The man looks at him, brows furrowed. "You serious? You said I could stay."

"That's before I found out you were a _murderer! Oh my God!_ " Jimin gasps bringing his hands to his face, while staring into space. "You're a murderer." He whispers in fright as he gets up and starts backing away towards his bedroom door.

" _Shit_. Stop. What do you want me to do? _Beg again?_ I'll do it—" The man quickly walks to Jimin , drops to his knees and hugs his legs. 

And in late response, Jimin squeals trying to free his legs from his grasp, while pushing at his shoulders. " _What're you doing?!_ "

"Please." He begs as looks up at Jimin, chin against his knee. Jimin's actions halt as they make eye contact. He gasps when he sees tears in the mans beautiful brown eyes. "Please. I have nowhere else to go."

In a daze, in awe studying the mans features, Jimin hadn't even realized he'd started softly brushing the mans blue hair off his forehead, running his fingers through it.

Though he snaps out of it in shock, fingers freezing as he makes eye contact with the man again, who's eyes were wide, filled with desperation, confusion, and... _fond?_

Jimin's mouth opens and closes a few times before he yanks his hand back, as if he'd been burned. His feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment, as the man himself clears his throat before standing.

Jimin crosses his legs bashfully, as he plays with his fingers while looking down at his burgundy colored toe nails.

"Yoongi."

Jimin's brows furrow as he looks up into the mans eyes once again. "What?"

"Min Yoongi." He repeats, holding his hand out. 

He starts to look nervous as all Jimin does it look back and forth at him and his hand. But after an anxious minute, Jimin gently takes his hand and shakes it. Getting a warm feeling in his tummy as he takes in the size difference between their hands. "Park Jimin."

"Nice to meet you Jimin." Yoongi smiles softly.

Jimin avoids eye contact, as he shyly takes his hand back. He hesitates before whispering "You should shower if your going to be staying here. You're a bit.. _dirty_." Jimin cringes looking at Yoongi's grungy black covered jeans that had dirt at the knees.

Yoongi's brows raise. "Really? I-I mean, _yeah yeah_. Thanks." nods, biting at his lip. "I don't have any clothes though."

"I do." Jimin murmurs, turning around to his closet.

As Jimin digs through his closet, Yoongi sits down slipping off his jacket before doing the same with his shoes, sitting them at the corner of the bed. "Your boyfriends?"

Jimin pauses in his movements before murmuring a dull "No." He turns back around looking at Yoongi. "Um...wait. You're bleeding!" He exclaims, eyes widening at the red stain on Yoongi's side. The articles of clothing in his hand, drop to the floor, as he quickly rushes to his side, dropping to his knees.

Yoongi frowns, confused as he lifts his left arm. "Huh. Must've rubbed up against something." He murmurs, brows furrowing. He looks down at Jimin, pausing as he takes the time to study his face. Jimin looks up at Yoongi, eyes widening at how close their faces actually are. Yoongi decides, that his eyes...Jimin's eyes are his favorite thing about him.

Jimin blushes, moving back a few inches, hesitating before saying, "Take your shirt off." Yoongi's eyes widen, mouth agape as his mind starts to go haywire before, Jimin speaks again.

"I-I mean—you should. S-so we can see h-how bad it is and all." Jimin stutters, nodding slowly.

Yoongi swallows. "Oh. Oh _yeah yeah_. Right." Yoongi says before, grabbing the back of his collar, tugging his shirt off over his head.

Not realizing he'd been holding his breath, Jimin exhales as he takes in Yoongi's broad and pale chest, wondering how his slightly tan skin would look, up against his.

Jimin also notices how Yoongi has muscles but he's not exactly ripped. He thinks its cute. That's how he prefers his men anyway. Less ripped. He has a small smile on his face as he looks back up at Yoongi who is once again staring back at him. 

"Why're you smiling?"

Jimin's smile drops as he clears his throat. "Nothing. Uh, wait there." He quickly goes into the bathroom for the first aid, collecting a needle and surgical suture before walking back to Yoongi. "I'm gonna sew you up. Hold your arm up."

Yoongi does as told, putting his hand behind his head as he eyes the suture in Jimin's hand. "Where'd you get that?" He asks curiously.

"Moms a nurse. Hold still." Jimin says, sticking the needle through his skin after he’s cleaned and disinfected the wound.

Yoongi hisses, body becoming tense, but he's then able to relax once he feels the warm tips of Jimin's fingers touch his skin.

"You alright?" Jimin asks, tongue poking out the side of his mouth, as he looks up at Yoongi for a brief moment before focusing back on his wound.

Yoongi nods and relaxes as he decides to take the time to look around Jimin's room. Her room he notices, is a bit darker than the average girls room. Jimin's too pretty for this to be her room. Yoongi thinks. Stupid reason, he knows. His sight stops on something that makes him light up inside.

"What kind of games ya got?" Yoongi nods over to the game console near Jimin's Tv.

Jimin looks up smirking, "Why? You play?"

Yoongi scoffs. "Do I. I play everything, you name it."

Jimin chuckles. 

"What you don't believe me? C'mon play me in something. Bet I'll beat you."

"Maybe later." Jimin says, standing up with the aid kit. "Finished. You can shower now."

Yoongi lifts his arm higher as he studies his stitches. "That was quick. You're quite good at that, aren't ya."

Jimin shrugs. "Eh, had a boyfriend once that plays soccer. Plays ruff on the field, always ending up with a scratch here and there. A few bumps and bruises." He shrugs again. "Patched him up sometimes.

"Oh yeah? Well what's his name, I might know em'." Yoongi says, picking up the clothes Jimin dropped earlier. "These for me right?"

"Yeah, towel and rag already in the bathroom. They're both blue." Jimin nods, folding his arms. "And you don't."

"How would you know?" Yoongi raises a eyebrow, walking into the bathroom.

Jimin takes a seat on his bed. "I don't know.."

"Well try me."

"Jeon Jeongguk."

There's a thump in the bathroom before Yoongi walks out, mouth agape. "You dated _Jeon Jeongguk? The Jeon Jeongguk?_ "

Jimin's eyes dart to the wall before looking back at Yoongi. "Yeah?"

" _Holy shit_." Yoongi says, standing in front of Jimin. "Your boyfriend is like a legend."

"EX boyfriend." Jimin points out.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, he's like the best college soccer player in all of South Korea! Everyone wants—wait. Was that Jeongguk calling earlier?! Oh my—"

"Hyung." Jimin clears his throat. "Yeah, I don't need to know about my ex, considering I've dated him, and I go to school with him, meaning I already know these things." Jimin points out with a sarcastic smile. "Oh, and also _I don't care_."

Yoongi cocks his head with an amused smile. "Hyung, huh?"

Jimin stutters. "Oh..I-I didn't mean..I mean I just _assumed_.."

"How old are you kid?"

"Twenty-one."

"Ah, well I guess I am your hyung then." Yoongi smirks. "I'm twenty-four."

Jimin nods briefly. "Good to know....It's late. You really should get in the shower. You can take the couch downstairs. I'll sit some sheets and a pillow on it for you." Jimin says getting up to leave the room.

"Wait!" Yoongi says, grabbing Jimin's arm. Jimin gasps in response, pulling his arm back. " _Sorry_ , sorry." Yoongi apologizes, hands in front of him. "But how will I know if....."

Jimin's face falls. "What? Don't you think we've established by now that I'm not gonna turn you in? You have my phone anyway.. I mean what am I gonna call someone on a banana?"

Yoongi shrugs sheepishly, feeling ashamed. 

Jimin watches Yoongi, for a few seconds before he sighs, opens the door and leaves the room.

Yoongi stares after him into the dark hallway before he's finally able to move his feet. Dragging himself to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He takes off his jeans, kicking them to the side before moving the shower curtain back to turn on the hot water. 

While Yoongi's upstairs taking a shower, Jimin's downstairs in the kitchen hyperventilating. His hands are in his hair as he paces back and forth. He has a wanted man in his house. A _wanted man_ who's _a murderer!_ A wanted man who's a murderer and holding him hostage!

 _But he's not...?_ Jimin stops, and frowns, arms slowly dropping. He didn't even hurt Jimin once, nor did he threaten to hurt him. "And I could...leave anytime I want. I could literally walk out the front door right now, and he wouldn't even know." Jimin says to himself. _But why haven't I? Why hasn't he hurt me yet? He's a murderer isn't he? Why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance? When he had that knife against my neck.. Why am I still alive?_

Jimin breathes out, biting his lip anxiously as he runs a hand through his hair.

He needs to know.

 

Yoongi gets out of the shower, wrapping the towel Jimin left for him around his waist. He wipes at the mirror, before looking at his damp hair, running his fingers through it. "Hey Jimin-ah, you got a spare toothbrush?" After getting no response, Yoongi decides to just look for one himself. He opens the cabinet, eyes roaming around in search for one. He spots a tampon on the second shelf, which causes him to blush. It's not because of what it is. He has three sisters. It's because it's Jimin's, that's why. It's just....different.

He clears his throat. "Oh grow up Min." He mumbles. He starts to give up, and just ask Jimin for a toothbrush till his eyes catch a small glass bottle. Curiosity gets the best of him, as he reaches for the bottle, turning it around to read it's label.

"Testosterone?" Yoongi mumbles, with a frown on his face, he goes to put the bottle back after a minute of reading the label, his eye then noticing a needle that was leaning against the side of the cabinet. He picks it up observing it.

"Hey Yoongi, I'm coming in, I just need to get something." Jimin knocks, as she opens the door. Yoongi gasps, as he turns around staring at Jimin as if he were a child that just got caught doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing. Well in that case, the second parts just about right.

Jimin jumps startled. He smiles shamefully bringing his hand back to his eyes, as he turns to leave the room. "Didn't know you were ou-" Jimin's sentence is cut short as his eyes land on the bottle in Yoongi's hand. "What is that?" He whispers. But he knows what it is. Jimin races to Yoongi, before he's able to answer, snatching the bottle and needle from him. "Why are you in my things?" Jimin demands.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for a toothbrush and—"

"And you just so happened to mistake my medication for one?" Jimin accuses. 

"What? No—"

"You asshole. How dare you." Jimin swears, feeling emotional. " _How dare you!_ " He cries, shoving Yoongi in the chest. 

Yoongi frowns confused, body tense as he just takes it. Takes Jimin's hits, with eyes full of sympathy and compassion, as he breaks down right in front of him.

" _Go ahead!_ Tell me that I'm disgusting! Tell me that I'm a disgrace of a human being!" Jimin cries, eyes full of tears.

"Yah! Stop. _Stop!_ " Yoongi shouts, grabbing ahold of Jimin's wrists. "Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Jimin cries, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm not gonna do that." Yoongi whispers, shaking his head in confusion as Jimin pulls his wrists free from his grip.

"Why not?" Jimin screams, fists swinging at Yoongi's chest again. " _Why not?!_ "

"Because, its not that important, OK?" Yoongi shouts grabbing the sides of Jimin's face. Jimin's eyes are wide, mouth agape, as he goes quiet, taken aback by Yoongi's outburst. "That doesn't matter. What matters is what's in here." Yoongi points, finger against Jimin's chest. "That's all that matters." He shakes his head, wiping at the fallen tears on Jimin's cheeks. "Boy, girl, whatever the hell you are...you're beautiful." Yoongi says softly, eyeing the fresh tears that swell in Jimin's eyes. "You're beautiful. And if no one else can see that, then fuck them." Yoongi huffs carelessly, shrugging his shoulders. "Fuck—

He gasps, cut off as he's suddenly pulled foward, and Jimin's lips are pressed against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I got the "Not that important" quote from Harry Styles, when he was asked about gender. x.
> 
>  
> 
> And I know I kept calling Jimin a 'She' towards the end , bc if you think about it , that scene was sort of in Yoongi's point of view. I mean Yoongi doesn't know that Jimin is transitioning into a male. And he doesn't wanna assume Jimin's gender lol Idk buuut yeah.
> 
> Follow me on twt @pjmmygxx
> 
> I follow back :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts !
> 
> Should I finish this fic ?


	3. pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The longly anticipated (i’m sure) third and last chapter.

Jimin gasps , shoving Yoongi away by the chest. She breathes heavily, hand covering her mouth as they both stare at each other in surprise before Yoongi grabs Jimin by the back of her neck pulling her towards him, crashing his lips against hers.

A high pitched moan escapes Jimin's mouth, as her hands go to fist Yoongi's shirt, only to remember he isn't wearing one, her fingertips running down the ripples of his stomach. Yoongi disconnects their lips, grabbing Jimin by her hips as he pushes her up against the vanity. 

They breathe against each other’s mouths, eyes closed and foreheads touching before Jimin reconnects their lips, wrapping her arms around Yoongi’s neck.

Yoongi hums against her mouth before breaking the kiss, trailing kisses from her jaw then down her neck, running his tongue along her smooth skin. Jimin throws her head back, heavy pants leaving her lips as Yoongi’s teeth nips at her pulse point.

A _whoosh_ sound of something falling to the floor, makes Jimin open her eyes, looking down to see that Yoongi’s towel had fallen from his waist. Jimin inhales deeply, as her eyes slowly trail up Yoongi’s legs. Yoongi stops kissing Jimin’s neck and looks at her, following her eyes to his erection.

“C-can I..?” Jimin whispers.

Yoongi’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as he nods. His thumb brushes along Jimin’s exposed hip as Jimin wraps a hand around him. An exhale leaves Yoongi’s mouth as he leans his head on Jimin’s shoulder, Jimin slowly moving her hand up and down his length, her thumb brushing across the head, coating his length in pre cum with every stroke.

Yoongi groans, lips pressed against Jimin’s shoulder, teeth nipping at her skin. Jimin gasps, turning her head to look at the reddening skin. Yoongi soothes it with his tongue before he kisses up her neck, to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Jimin moans, running her fingers through the hair at Yoongi’s nape with her free hand. She gasps when she’s suddenly lifted up and carried out of the bathroom, towards the bed.

Yoongi lays Jimin down, crawling on top of her. Jimin brings him down by the neck, pressing their lips together. They kiss passionately, tongues curling around each others as Jimin’s hands run through Yoongi’s hair. Jimin pants into Yoongi’s mouth as Yoongi’s tongue flicks against hers before he bites her bottom lip. Yoongi lifts the hem of Jimin’s shirt up to the bottom of her breast’s disconnecting their lips to kiss her stomach. He kisses up her stomach, whilst Jimin’s fingers play in his hair. Yoongi lifts her shirt all the way up, revealing her breast’s. He tugs the shirt all the way off, with Jimin’s help before he wraps his lips around her nipple, sucking and twirling his tongue around the small bud before doing the same to the other. Jimin sighs in pleasure, licking her lips as she closes her eyes.

Yoongi’s hand runs along Jimin’s side and down to her waist as he sucks and kisses on her breast. He tugs at the band of her shorts, pulling them down roughly along with her panties, tossing them across the room. 

Jimin opens her eyes as Yoongi starts kissing down her stomach again, getting closer to her privates. When he’s below her navel, she nervously tries closing her legs but she can’t because he’s in between them. “Um..I don’t-I don’t think...I can’t...” She anxiously stutters.

Yoongi lifts his head, his brows raising in concern as he looks at her. “You alright? We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

Jimin shakes her head. “It’s not that I..I-I don’t, I-I mean, I’ve never-“

“Hey, hey.” Yoongi lays his hand on Jimin’s. She stares at their hands, taking in the size difference before looking Yoongi in the eye. “Relax. It’s ok. We don’t have to do anything. Honest. But with your permission, I’d like to make you feel good if that’s alright?”

Jimin licks her lips, eyes wide as she shakily nods. Yoongi looks at her lips before licking his own. “Okay.” He whispers, pushing her back down against the sheets, his touch and soothing words causing her muscles to un-tense and loosen. “Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Jimin gasps, as one of her hands dart out to grab the sheets, the other grasping Yoongi’s vibrant blue locks as his tongue dips in between her folds, tongue rubbing against her clit.

“H- _holy!_..fu-“ Jimin gasps, body squirming and mouth open as she moves her lower half, rubbing herself on Yoongi’s tongue. “Ah. _Ohhh._ ”

She pulls on Yoongi’s hair, making him groan, the vibration going straight to her clit. Jimin’s body shakes in pleasure. “ _Oh my god_.” She moans. “Wait wait wait.” Jimin breathes, tugging on Yoongi’s hair to get him to stop.

Yoongi lifts his head, mouth slick and wet as he licks his lips. “You good?”

Jimin lifts her head up to look at him, groaning at how wet his mouth is. Yoongi laughs quietly, a laugh that reminds Jimin of a cat hissing as he wipes his face clean with the back of his hand.

“That was...” she breathes.

“Good?” Yoongi raises his brows. “You won’t hurt my pride too much.” He chuckles. “It’s okay. You can tell the truth.”

“It was..weird.” She shrugs, shaking her head. “I-I don’t..”

“A _good weird?_ ”

“I guess. Yes.” Jimin says quietly.

Yoongi looks at her, staring her in her eyes. An unreadable look on his face as he nips on his lip, whilst moving up covering her body with his, skin touching skin. He kisses her, hand caressing her face, Jimin immediately opening up, tongue exploring Yoongi’s mouth. Yoongi pulls back with a groan, their lips separating with a smack.

“Can we...? I mean, do you want to..?” Yoongi trails off nervously.

“ _Yeah_.” Jimin breathes, staring at Yoongi with a look of _want_. “Yeah. Okay, yeah.” She nods.

“ _Yeah?_ Fuck.” Yoongi groans, leaning down to trail wet kisses along Jimin’s neck. “You’re so hot.”

While getting her neck covered in kisses, eyes closed and head thrown back as she bites her lip in pleasure, Jimin reaches over, leaning a bit as her hand reaches into her bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant.

Her fingers wrap tightly around the bottle as Yoongi starts sucking on her neck. Jimin moans, free hand grasping Yoongi’s arm. 

Yoongi trails kisses back up to Jimin’s mouth, their tongues teasing each other with little kitten licks. Jimin bites softly at Yoongi’s tongue as Yoongi, leisurely begins parting Jimin’s legs by the knee, laying his body back between her legs.

“Mmph.” Jimin makes a small muffled sound against Yoongi’s mouth trying to say something, but gets distracted when Yoongi softly moves his hips against hers, his length rubbing against her clit, causing a wave of pleasure to run through her lower body.

Jimin moans, licking her lips as she breaks the kiss with Yoongi, head thrown back on the pillow. Her arms are wrapped around Yoongi, from underneath his arms, hands caressing his back.

Yoongi kisses her lips, her cheek and then the other side of her neck, tip of his tongue darting out before sucking the smooth unmarked skin, as he takes his length, lining it up with her hole. He rubs it against her lips before slowly pushing in. Jimin’s eyes quickly dart open, a gasp escaping her mouth, as her hands reach up to grasp Yoongi’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin. “ _Yoongi_.” She says quickly, in surprised panic, voice light and airy as if she’d lost her breath.

Yoongi, who thinks Jimin’s saying his name out of pleasure, continues to push in further, soon meeting resistance. 

Eyes squint, body stiff, and mouth open in fear, “Stop, stop, STOP!” Jimin shouts, as she feels an unfamiliar and highly uncomfortable pain. Her shoulders shake, feeling overwhelmed as tears fill her eyes.

Yoongi startles, leaning up, mouth open in surprise and fear as he watches tears fill Jimin’s eyes. “Shit. Fuck, Jimin, are you ok? What happened? What’d I do? Did I do something wrong? Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?” Yoongi asks in panic as he wipes at Jimin’s tears with his thumbs. “ _Fuck_. Talk to me. You’re scaring me. What’s going on? Do you want me to stop?”

“ _Wrong hole_.” Jimin cries, voice watery.

“What?” Yoongi whispers, shaking his head in confusion before he spots the bottle of lube lying near Jimin’s waist, and everything clicks in his head. He inhales sharply, lips moving in spluttering silence as he looks at Jimin. “Oh God. Jimin I... _shit!_ ” Yoongi curses, feeling like a complete and utter jackass. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I didn’t know—“

“ _Shhh_.” Jimin shushes him, wiping her eyes. “Just- stop. Stop talking.” She breathes out, closing her eyes. “Don’t move. Just- don’t move.”

Yoongi freezes, barely breathing as he nervously stares down at her. “I can pull out. I’ll do it slowly.” He whispers, for some reason.

Jimin shakes her head, swallowing. “Do it.” She whispers back.

“Pull out?”

“No.” Yoongi pauses.

“Dont.” Jimin breathes, opening her eyes. The look in them screaming vulnerable. “Just...keep going. Please.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen. “Are you sure??”

Jimin nods, bringing her hands up, wrapping them around the back of Yoongi’s neck, fingers running through the soft hair. “I’m sure. I know we barley know each other, and _fuck_ —I wouldn’t have ever thought of doing something like this in the past, and I know we just met..but..I trust you. Isn’t that _crazy?_ For some strange, crazy, insane reason, in this _fucked up_ situation—I trust you.” Jimin blinks, feeling a strong wave of emotion she’s never felt before swell in her chest.

“It’s not.” Yoongi breathes. “I mean-shit yeah, it is pretty fucking insane but- _I get you?_ ” He shakes his head, as they both stare into each other’s eyes. “You feel that too don't you?” He says quietly. 

Jimin nods lightly. 

A wave of warmth and profound fondness washes over the two as they both just stare at each other for a few moments before Jimin brings Yoongi down whispering, “move.” against his lips.

Yoongi presses their lips together as he continues to push in, eating the whimper Jimin emits into his mouth. Jimin’s nails dig into the back of his neck until he’s completely buried in her till the hilt.

Jimin moans breaking the kiss. This is so new to her. So much more different than taking it the other way. This feels, so much more _intimate_ for some reason.

“Feels weird.” Jimin slurs, closing her eyes.

Yoongi hisses when she clenches around him, running a thumb over her hip bone. “D’ya wanna take over? You could ride me? Go at your own pace.”

“..Kay.” Jimin quietly says after a moment of deciding.

Yoongi leans up, sliding one arm around her waist and the other on her back, bringing her up and pulls her up atop his thighs. The position settles her deeper on his dick, and Jimin moans loudly, thighs trembling followed by Yoongi who moans into her neck.

Yoongi sucks on the skin near her collar, running his hands up and down Jimin’s thighs as she whimpers, mumbling “ _Like this, like this_. ” into his ear. “ _Please. Please. Please. Please. Just- do something. Hurts_.”

Her continuous begging is cut off as Yoongi finally moves, both hands wrapped around Jimin’s waist as he bounces her on his dick. The slide and feel of Jimin wrapped around him; _heavenly_.

“It’ll get better.” Yoongi breathes.

Jimin moans and mewls atop him, legs wrapped tightly around Yoongi’s waist as she pushes back, meeting Yoongi’s thrusts, the skin of his thighs meeting hers every time he pushes into her.

“God, you’re so fucking wet.” Yoongi groans. “Feel so good around me baby. So tight.”

Jimin keens at the pet name, legs tightening around Yoongi as he suddenly stops moving, bringing his hand down to rub his thumb at her clit, continuously in circles. He watches in awe as Jimin’s mouth drops open, lips sheen in spit as her body spasms on his lap as she grinds down on his dick. 

“ _Yoongi_.” She chokes, tears coating her eyes. “ _Ah_.”

Yoongi coos, capturing her lips as he takes ahold of her backside, palms on each cheek as he squeezes and spreads her open, index grazing her puckered hole between her cheeks before beginning to thrust into her again. The room is filled with the slaps of their skin and squishy wet noises, as Yoongi’s length repeatedly drags deliciously against Jimin’s walls.

Jimin throws her head back moaning loudly when Yoongi angles differently hitting that spot inside of her. “ _Fuck! Right there. Right there_.”

“There?” Yoongi asks, quickening his thrusts, pushing Jimin down on his dick harder. 

“ _Yes, yes there!_ Oh god!” Jimin moans, as she feels herself cum. She trembles atop Yoongi, teeth biting into his shoulder as she orgasms.

Yoongi groans, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, as she tightens around him, but doesn’t slow down his pace.

Jimin slouches on Yoongi, body going limp as she tucks her face into his neck moaning softly as she lets him use her body.

“You okay?” Yoongi questions, one hand going to Jimin’s lower back as he receives a hum in response.

“Feels good.” Jimin slurs, feeling disoriented. “Don’t stop.”

Yoongi complies, continuing to pound into her chasing his release. Jimin whines out his name as Yoongi feels his peak coming. “M’ close.” He warns, with a moan. “Can I come in you or no?” He breathes. “You have to hurry Jimin. Tell me-“

“Yes.” Jimin moans, rocking atop Yoongi, purposely clenching as he releases inside of her. Yoongi groans, lips grazing Jimin’s collar, fingers tightening on her hips as he milks himself inside of her.

The two breathe heavily together as Yoongi slowly comes down from his high. Jimin lifts Yoongi’s face, bringing their lips together. Their tongues touch as Jimin opens her mouth, lazily licking into Yoongi’s. Gently, Yoongi lays them back down.

“M’ gonna pull out okay?” He whispers.

Jimin nods, cringing as Yoongi pulls out. Everything just feels wet, and she feels so empty. Jimin now hates that feeling more than she ever has before, when she took it up the ass. Thank Min Yoongi, for making her feel and do things she’s never thought she’d ever feel or do in her life. _Ever._

She looks up at Yoongi, who’s face looks so fascinated as he takes in the glisten of her pussy and how his cum slowly starts seeping out of it, as he spreads her lips with his thumb and index. Yoongi groans, “Shit. You’re so wet. That’s so hot.”

“Yoongi.” Jimin whines covering her face with her hands.

“I mean of course you’re wet, you have my cum coming out of you. But I’m talking about _your actual_ wetness. I mean, I’ve never been with somebody who leaked so much.”

“ _Yoongi_.”

“No seriously, look at my dick.” Yoongi insists with wide eyes, as he points down at his flaccid dick that was coated with a wet creamy sheen.

“Yoongi!” Jimin screams, grabbing a pillow to whack him with. “Shut up.”

Yoongi grins sheepishly, laying down beside her. “Sorry.”

Jimin huffs, blushing in embarrassment as she crosses her arms across her chest. Yoongi looks down at her arms then to her face with a small amused smile. He hums, sitting up to lift the cover up at the bottom of the bed, covering them with it. He frowns, diving for the hard object underneath his leg, retrieving the abandoned bottle of lubricant. Yoongi snorts, trying not to release laughter as he makes eye contact with Jimin. “We definitely didn't this.” 

“ _Yoongi, I swear to—_ “

“Okay, okay okay!” Yoongi hisses in laughter, wrapping his arm around Jimin who tries pushing him off. “I’ll stop. I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

“Yoongi.” Jimin says, staring up at her ceiling after a long comfortable silence has filled the room.

Yoongi hums.

“Why didn’t we think to use a condom?”

Yoongi pauses, arms tensing around Jimin. “Shit. I have no idea how that slipped my mind. See what you’ve done? You got me doing shit I would never do. In all my twenty-four years of living, I’ve never forgotten to wear a condom.”

“Speak for yourself.” Jimin snorts. She pauses. “You don’t have anything do you?” She squints.

“Fine time to ask that.” Yoongi chuckles as Jimin slaps his chest. “No. I promise.”

Jimin sighs, relaxing as she runs her fingers along Yoongi’s arm. “I can still get pregnant since I’m not at that stage in my transition yet and still have functioning ovaries.” Jimin snorts to himself. “So just to be on the safe side, I’m gonna get the morning after pill tomorrow.”

“Doesn’t matter. I can’t have kids anyway.” Yoongi shrugs.

Jimin looks down at Yoongi with furrowed brows. “What?”

“I’m incapable of having kids.” 

It’s silent between the two as they look at each other.

“Are you serious?” Jimin whispers, sympathy swelling in his chest.

Yoongi just stares at her until a smile slowly forms on his face.

Jimin’s eyes widen as she slaps his chest. “Asshole!”

Yoongi laughs, fighting off Jimin’s hits as she shouts at him “Not cool! So not funny! I thought you were serious!” Yoongi grabs her flying arms, folding them into her chest before wrapping his arms around her, scooping her up to switch their positions, with her laying halfway on top of him, curled against his side instead. He runs his hand up and down her back. Jimin twists his nipple, adorable scrunch on her nose as Yoongi hisses batting her hand away with a whine.

Jimin pecks his nipple as an apology, running her finger down his chest, her head lying on his shoulder. “No ones ever done that to me before...” She says quietly.

“Done what?”

“....that _thing_.”

“What thing?” Yoongi teases.

Jimin whines, hiding her face into Yoongi’s chest. “Don’t make me say it.”

Yoongi laughs. “Then how am I gonna know what you’re talking about?”

Jimin lifts her head up, glaring. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“What?” Yoongi grins. “Eat you out?”

“Yes.” Jimin says shyly, feeling ashamed.

“Not even with your famous soccer boyfriend?” Yoongi raises a brow.

“ _Ex_ boyfriend. And no.” Jimin nips at her lip. “I’ve never let anyone near..there....until you.”

She looks up Yoongi as he looks down at her. They both share a look of, _I know._

Yoongi sighs, running his hand along Jimin’s waist comfortingly and hums. “I could tell from your reaction that it was your first time. Receiving that, by the way.” Yoongi pauses before speaking again, “I know this might be a stupid question to ask but...this is kind of a big deal.” Yoongi says, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. “I just took your virginity.”

Jimin raises a brow. “That’s not a question. But yes, I guess you did. Yes.”

“That wasn’t my question.” Yoongi sighs, hesitating. “Um..”

“Do you regret it? Taking my virginity?” Jimin asks, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“No.” Yoongi shakes his head. “No, not at all.” He replies honestly, rubbing the lob of Jimin’s ear. “Do you regret letting me take your virginity?”

“No.” Jimin exhales, in relief. “You had a question?”

“Oh..yeah.” Yoongi, runs his fingers through Jimin’s hair as he asks, or more like states, “So your transgender.”

Jimin nods, looking up at Yoongi. “Yes. I thought we established that.”

Yoongi hums, eyes roaming Jimin’s face. “I’ve never met a transgender before.”

The corner of Jimin’s mouth lifts into a small smile. 

“You’re beautiful.” Yoongi breathes.

Jimin’s eyes widen before he turns his head, hiding from Yoongi’s view, a shy smile gracing his face. “You’ve already said that.”

“I meant it.” 

Jimin whines dramatically, hitting Yoongi’s arm. “Quit being gross.”

Yoongi snorts. 

“Is that all you wanted to say? Just ask. You won’t offend me if that’s what your worrying about.” Jimin reassures.

“No I’m just- I’m trying to ask the question without sounding like an idiot.” Yoongi frowns.

Jimin frowns, reaching up to run a finger across Yoongi’s lip. “Just ask.” He murmurs.

Yoongi sighs. “Okay, uh..does this change anything for you? Like...does losing your virginity make you wanna stay a girl, now that you know what it’s like?”

Jimin laughs. “Your ego’s looking a little big there buddy.”

Yoongi gasps. “Excuse me! I happen to have zero complaints in that department. My thrust game is strong.”

“Yeah, but your pull-out games’ shit.” Jimin teases.

“Yah! Park Jimin, what’s with all the shots? You’re killing me here.” Yoongi cries.

Jimin laughs, Yoongi feeling his chest swell with pride, that he was the cause of putting a smile on Jimin’s face. “Anyway, you know that’s not what I mean.” He says.

Jimin nods. “I know. To answer your question,” He says, staring at Yoongi’s lips in thought. “no. No it doesn’t change anything. It was nice don’t get me wrong but....” He looks up at Yoongi. “This isn’t me. I don’t _feel_ like me. Like this isn't my body like...like I wasn’t supposed to be born this way.”

Yoongi nods in understanding, his eyes observing Jimin’s face, from his eye shape, to his nose and to his full plump lips. “You’re not...you’re not changing your looks, like your facial features or anything are you?”

“Nope.” Jimin shakes his head. “Just the important stuff.”

“Good.” Yoongi smiles. “I quiet like your face.”

Jimin snorts. “Thanks?”

“I do.” Yoongi reassures softly. “Your the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen Jimin.”

Jimin rolls his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat. “Stop.” He whines, covering his face. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“Because it’s the honest to god truth. I wouldn’t lie about something like that. Didn’t you see when—“ Yoongi falters, cutting his sentence short.

“See what?” Jimin uncovers his face, curiously.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.” He pouts.

Yoongi pouts in habit. “Doesn't matter.”

Yoongi was gonna say didn’t you see the deer in headlights look on my face, when I jumped out of your closet, and tackled you to the ground. I was literally stunned by your beauty. But he’d rather not bring that up.

Jimin sighs. “Fine.” 

After a few moments, Yoongi asks, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“How about three pennies?”

“What?”

“There’s three things on my mind.”

“Okay. Tell me.”

Jimin swallows, feeling his heart thump in his chest. “..Are you heterosexual?”

Yoongi blinks. “Uh, no. I am bisexual.”

Jimin nods slowly in relief. Frowning as as he wonders why he cares so much about whether or not, Yoongi likes the opposite sex. _You know_. Jimin cringes to himself as he pushes away the cloudy picture he’d just pictured in his head of him and Yoongi as something more, years down the road. That’s crazy. It’s not like what they’re doing is gonna go anywhere. They just met. They barely know each other. ...But that still doesn’t stop the thoughts from surfacing. The _what-if’s_... Strangers or not, the connection they have is undeniably strong. But this was just a one time thing. _Right?_ Like Yoongi’s really gonna stay and be in Jimin’s life. To stay and watch his body go through changes. To watch him go through his transformation and his mood swings of ups and downs. Would he even like him once he’s fully transitioned? Would he even want to stay? Could he stay? Jimin inhales, once the thought of why Yoongi’s even here in his house, re-surfaces in his mind.

“Did you really kill someone?” Jimin questions quietly.

“Ah...” Yoongi sighs. “I knew this question was coming sooner or later.”

Jimin raises his brows. “Well, can you blame me?” 

Yoongi shakes his head, breathing in deeply before explaining his story. “I....” He swallows. “I killed my stepfather.” 

He waits for a reaction or response from Jimin, but receives none, just a look that says _I’m listening_ , so he continues. “For years, since I was twelve, my stepfather abused us. My three younger sisters and my mother and I. This went on for years. And before he started abusing us, my mother was the one on the receiving end.” Yoongi breathes in shakily. Jimin frowns, rubbing her hand up and down his chest in comfort. “When I was younger I would always see them fight and argue and wouldn’t think too much of it, because I was a kid. It’s what adults do ya know? It’s what married people do. They have arguments. But when I turned twelve, that’s when he started to abuse me. Because that’s the age I was when I decided to interfere.”

Jimin stares up at Yoongi as Yoongi’s face goes blank of emotion as if he were picturing and re-experiencing the whole story all over again in front of his eyes as he told it. “He hit her. I was in the living room playing with my sisters and heard them screaming at each other from the kitchen, when all of a sudden there was the sound of a loud slap and everything went silent. I remember quickly getting up and running into the kitchen to see my mother holding her cheek. I immediately knew what had happened. Didn’t take a genius to figure it out. I had ran at him, throwing punches where ever I could reach and I can still feel the hit he landed on my cheek, till this day.” Yoongi points underneath his left eye at his cheekbone where a small faded scar was, that Jimin had noticed earlier. “I don’t remember how many, but I had to get stitches.”

Jimin caresses Yoongi’s face with a small pout as Yoongi keeps talking. “You would think that after a man or a woman puts their hands on your child, that you’d leave them.” He shakes his head. “Nah. She stayed with him. He barely got a hand on my sisters whenever I was there. Tried disciplining them for the littlest, stupid, fucking shit.” Yoongi scowls. “But I’d always take the beating for them instead. I’m telling you Jimin I’d never let him lay a hand on them. But I couldn’t be there all the time...” Yoongi whispers. “He and I butted heads until I had to leave for college. God, I didn’t wanna leave them, but I couldn’t stay there any longer. Staying there, was eating me alive. I just- I had to get out.” Yoongi sighs. “When I was in college I couldn’t get in touch with them. With my mother nor my sisters. Neither of my sisters had a phone at the time and the house line was disconnected. Imagine my surprise when I come home for the holidays, to an empty house.”

“No.” Jimin whispers.

“Yup. They had moved. All the way here to Busan. Not that far from Daegu thankfully, but I hadn’t found out where exactly in Busan until I was out of school, two and a half years later. Which marks today.... Today I got a phone call from my second youngest sister Yoona, who I haven’t talked to since I left for college. She’d been looking for me all this time just like I was looking for them.” Yoongi smiles softly to himself as he feels his eyes start to water. “I told her I couldn’t wait to see her and we made plans to meet up so that I could surprise the rest of the family. She ended up just giving me their address. So I went there and...” Yoongi breathes in deeply, closing his eyes.

“Take your time.” Jimin whispers. “It’s okay.”

“I heard screaming from outside and didn’t hesitate in kicking the door in. I s- ....I saw him..on top of my _youngest_ sister, Yoonjin, holding her down. Tears were running down her face, and she was just screaming, _screaming_ at him to get off her and my other sisters were there in tears screaming as well, holding onto each other. My mother....my mother was laying unconscious on the floor near them.” Yoongi whispers. “Jimin...when I tell you, all I saw was red.” He shakes his head. “I jumped on him and we started fighting. We were both throwing punches when he manages to slam me on the ground and climbed on me. My sisters all screamed when he took a hunting knife from his pocket and tried to stab me with it. I was holding onto his wrists, pushing his arm back with all my strength but I soon started to lose it. I started feeling weak and honestly, I probably wouldn’t even be here right now if it weren’t for my sister, Yoori, the oldest of the three. She had hit him over the head and when he got distracted by that, his force loosened up and I was able to twist his arm around.” Yoongi pauses, eyes staring into nothingness as he says, “I didn’t even hesitate when I pushed the knife into his chest.”

Jimin feels as if he’s holding his breath as he stares at Yoongi.

“I killed him. I killed him and I didn’t even feel bad about it. Still don’t. You have no idea how good it felt to finally get my hands on him. All I felt in that moment, was relief. Relief, that he could no longer touch my family. Relief, that he was finally out of our lives for good. Is that crazy? Is there something wrong with me for thinking that way?” Yoongi chokes.

“No. No no, no baby.” Jimin reassures , sitting up, leaning his weight on his elbow, as he cups Yoongi’s face with her hands. He gives him a warm watery smile. “There’s nothing wrong with you Yoongi.” He sniffs. “Nothing at all.”

Yoongi frowns, as he cups his cheek. “Why’re you crying? Please don’t cry for me. You shouldn’t cry for me. I don’t deserve your tears.”

“Oh shush.” Jimin frowns. “You deserve everything in the world and more.”

Yoongi’s eyes soften as he takes in his words, running his thumb along his cheek.

“I’m really sorry you and your family went through that Hyung.” Jimin whispers, touching foreheads with Yoongi. “So so sorry. No one deserves to go through that. Especially not someone as kind as you.”

“Thank you.” Yoongi sniffs, closing his eyes.

“Thank you for telling me.” Jimin says softly. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore. I think I can put together the rest of the story without you having to explain.”

Yoongi opens his eyes, watching his hand as he runs his palm along Jimin’s arm. “Yeah. Enough sad shit.”

Jimin smiles lightly, parroting. “Yeah. Enough sad shit.” Jimin sits up and claps. “Now! let’s talk about the other elephant in the room.” 

Though he freezes when he sees Yoongi’s eyes roaming his body with a dark gaze. He squeaks, having forgotten that he was completely naked, quickly burying himself back underneath the covers. “ _Yoongi!_ ”

Yoongi cracks up, shoulders shaking his laughter. “What? I’m waiting for you to explain what the elephant in the room is!”

“The elephant in the room is you!” Jimin whines.

Yoongi’s brows raise. “Are you calling me fat?”

Jimin huffs. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Yoongi sighs, covering his face with both hands, as Jimin throws the covers off himself, springing from the bed. “This is unnecessary. I’ve already seen everything.”

“Shut up.” Jimin swiftly swipes up his red panties from the floor, putting them on and rushes to his dresser taking out a fairly large black t-shirt from his drawer, slipping that over his head.

“Is that G-dragon?”

Jimin yelps, turning around to see Yoongi still covering his face but with his index and middle fingers parted so he could see through them.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Jimin puts the shirt on completely. “Do you _ever_ listen?”

“Nope.” Yoongi smirks.

Jimin huffs, walking back over to the bed. “You like BigBang?” Yoongi questions, nodding at the picture of G-Dragon on her shirt.

“Who doesn’t like BigBang.” 

“Uh, I don’t know. Like half the world population.” Yoongi drawls.

“Everyone likes BigBang.”

“Uh no. That’s like saying, everyone likes mint chocolate chip ice cream. I personally love it—“

“I _hate_ min chocolate chip icecream.” Jimin gags.

Yoongi grins, folding his hands. “Case closed.” 

Jimin stares at him, lips moving before scoffing. “Whatever. Look. We need to do something about your hair.”

Yoongi pouts with a frown, reaching up to toy with a strand. “What’s wrong with my hair?” 

“Did you forget the situation your in honey?” Jimin questions watching as Yoongi’s shoulders slouch. “It’s just to showy, and _loud_.” Jimin expresses with her hands. “Plus that’s the look they know you by. You have to blend in if you don’t want them to find you.” Jimin tsks. “As much as I love it, it has to go.”

Yoongi smiles. “You love it?”

“Yes. It’s quite nice.” Jimin smiles back, reaching over to run a hand through his hair. “What made you go blue?”

Yoongi hums with a shrug. “I like blue.”

Jimin giggles into his hand. “Fair enough.” He clasps his hands, standing up. “Ready?”

Yoongi’s brows raise. “Now?”

“You got somewhere to be?” Jimin remarks, hands on his hips.

“Fair enough.” Yoongi parrots with a smirk as he throws the covers back, getting out of the bed.

Jimin gasps as he closes his eyes and swiftly turns around, going into the bathroom, ignoring Yoongi as he hisses in laughter behind him, whilst slipping on his briefs.

 

It took awhile, but three hours later, after a lot of baking soda and shampoo and some other shit Jimin had to google, to figure out how to get remove blue hair dye, Jimin finally successfully dyed Yoongi’s hair.

“You like it?” Jimin questions, biting his lip nervously as he runs his fingers through Yoongi’s hair. He’d just finished brushing and blow drying it and now it was even more fluffier and softer than before.

“I love it.” Yoongi grins at him through the mirror. “Been so long since I had black hair. Thank you Jimin.”

“Looks good on you.” Jimin kisses the top of Yoongi’s head. His eyes widen in surprise before he turns around to clean up the mess of they’d made. He clears his throat, “I got this. You can go in the room. Put on a movie or something for us to watch.”

“Hey.”

Jimin turns around, startling where he stands as Yoongi plants a kiss directly on his lips with a loud smack. Jimin blinks with a daze as Yoongi leaves the bathroom throwing him a smile over his shoulder.

Jimin whimpers after standing there for several seconds. He quickly cleans up the bathroom, running a hand through his hair in the end as he looks into the mirror, taking in his red coated cheeks. 

“Okay.” He murmurs to himself, turning off the light, exciting the room.

Jimin enters his bedroom picking up his clothes from earlier, tossing them onto the small loveseat in the corner of the room. “Hey, what do you wanna...watch?” 

Jimin freezes, Yoongi’s back to him, as they both stare up at the television. The news channel, headlined with Man Wanted for Stabbing of Stepfather. The news woman standing outside in the foggy weather was reporting but the volume was too low to hear what she was saying.

“Yoongi?” Jimin says quietly, slowly stepping towards him.

A flash of light catches Jimin’s eye as his head turns towards his window in confusion. Yoongi suddenly moves, startling Jimin as he rushes to the window.

“Yoongi, wha—“

“I have to go.”

Jimin blinks. “ _What?_ ” He breathes out.

“Someone must’ve seen me earlier.” Yoongi turns around, brushing past Jimin as he hurriedly starts getting dressed.

“ _What?_ ” Jimin pants, whispering in confusion, walking up to the window to see several police cars scattered about his street. The red and blue lights flashing, lightning up the foggy night. Few officers were standing outside their cars. Others going door to door to people’s houses.

“Jimin.”

Jimin swiftly turns around, greeted with the sight of Yoongi putting on his jacket.

Jimin can’t help it. He bursts into tears, Yoongi’s eyes widening in surprise as Jimin runs over to him, throwing his arms over his shoulders, burying his face into his neck. He hugs him tightly. “ _Don’t go_.”

“Jimin.” Yoongi chokes, hugging him tightly back before loosening his grip and taking a step back. “Jimin look at me.”

“ _No no, no._ ” Jimin cries, refusing to let go.

“Please.” Yoongi begs, voice cracking.

Jimin sniffles before lifting his head. Yoongi coos, bring his hands up to wipe at his face. “Look at you..so beautiful baby.”

Jimin whimpers. “I don’t want you to go.” He whispers.

“I don’t wanna go either.” Yoongi confesses, cupping Jimin’s cheeks. “But I have to go. They can’t find me here.”

“No. N-no,” Jimin stutters. “They won’t. You can hide _here_ , just like you’ve been doing. You can stay _here_.” Jimin whines.

“Jimin.” Yoongi shakes his head. “I can’t stay here forever. You don’t need to be a part of this anymore than you already have. I won’t do that to you. You could get into trouble for helping me. And I don’t want that.”

“ _Yoongi, please_.” Jimin wails, shoulders shaking as he shakes his head. 

Yoongi grimaces, as he squeezes his eyes shut, touching his forehead against Jimin’s. “Baby, please don’t make this even harder than it needs to be. It’s hurting me to see you like this.”

Jimin sniffs, nodding as he closes his eyes, whispering, “ _okay okay, okay_.”

Jimin steps back to wipe at his face, trying to control his breathing. He opens his eyes, takes one look at Yoongi’s wretched state and bursts into tears again, sobbing as he throws his arms around Yoongi’s waist. “ _Where’re you gonna go?_ ”

“I’m gonna have to leave Busan. Maybe go back to Daegu. I don’t know. I have a friend who can help me with that. Don’t you worry.” Yoongi rubs his hand on Jimin’s back, his other, running through Jimin’s hair. “I have to go.”

Jimin’s lips tremble as Yoongi cups his cheek bringing their lips together in a heated, and rushed kiss. Jimin opens his mouth licking into Yoongi’s, while Yoongi grips his waist pulling their bodies closer together. Jimin whimpers, nipping at Yoongi’s lip.

Yoongi pulls away with a groan. “Jimin-“

“I know. You have to go.” Jimin sighs. “Take this.” He turns opening his closet for one of his black beanies, pulling it down over Yoongi’s hair. “Cover up.”

Yoongi thanks him, opening the window. “Wait!” Jimin grabs his arm. “Give me your number.”

Yoongi shakes his head. “I don’t have a phone anymore. Got rid of it. Too risky.”

Jimin huffs, while quick thinking.  
“Wait.” He holds up a finger. “Wait one second.” Jimin turns to quickly scribble his name and number down on a piece of paper from his diary and rips it out handing it to Yoongi. “Don’t you lose that Min Yoongi.” 

“I’d wear it on my sleeve if I could.” 

Feeling his eyes tear up again, Jimin grabs Yoongi by the nape and kisses him, pecking his lips again, again, and again. “Be safe, please.” He whispers against his mouth.

“I will.” Yoongi assures, kissing his forehead.

Jimin hears knocking on the front door downstairs and gasps. “ _Go go, go_.” He hisses, pushing Yoongi towards the window. _Thank God his bedroom faces the back of the house_.

They both look out at the surroundings, to make sure there isn’t an officer in sight that could see them, before Yoongi starts climbing out. 

Jimin grabs his wrist, with wide eyes. “Will I ever see you again?”

Yoongi opens his mouth, then closes it. “I hope so.”

“Call me as soon as you can okay?”

“I will.” Yoongi nods. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to, but I will.”

“Promise?” Jimin says, voice sounding as small as he feels right now. Yoongi bites his lip with a nod. “Yes. Yes, I promise.”

Jimin lets go of his wrist, wiping his eyes with the collar of his shirt.

“This isn’t a goodbye. It’s a see you later.” 

“I agree.” Jimin sniffs, running a hand through his hair in distress, as Yoongi hangs from the window, body dangling in the air. “Careful.”

Yoongi lets go, Jimin’s heart thumping in his chest as Yoongi successfully lands on his feet. Jimin sighs in relief, nervously looking down at Yoongi as Yoongi looks up at him with a sad smile.

Jimin tries to send one back, sniffling, hands on the window getting ready to close it as Yoongi turns to leave.

“Jimin?”

Jimin looks back down at Yoongi, who’s turned back around.

“I wish we could’ve met under different circumstances.” 

Jimin covers his mouth, choking out a sob as he nods, watching Yoongi’s retreating figure as he runs away, disappearing into the somber night.

“ _Me too._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twt @pjmmygxx
> 
> I follow back :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts ?


End file.
